<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crown by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219959">The Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Flower Crowns are Canon, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s still angry sometimes. Hells, she’s still angry <i>a lot</i> of the time. </p>
<p>But today, for the first time since the war ended, she laughs, exuberantly, joyfully, <i>freely</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 3/1/20 prompt: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey walks around the side of the house and immediately her hand flies to her mouth, trying to muffle the giggle that breaks free.</p>
<p>She’s still angry sometimes. Hells, she’s still angry <em>a lot</em> of the time.</p>
<p>But today, her bad mood dissipates as she watches Poe, sitting beneath the shade of a large tree with a stack of wildflowers at his side, gently lay a flower crown on BB-8’s head.</p>
<p>The orange-and-white one-of-a-kind droid twirls in glee, a dance that pulls her back to Minfar, Rose and Poe at her side while the Zixon’s dance freely.</p>
<p>BB-8’s response gets lost in the wind, but Poe quickly sets to work again, fingers moving deftly and a grin pulling at his lips as a skittish D-O rolls forward. Then, even more gently than before, Poe sets a flower crown upon the droid’s head.</p>
<p>Something warm fills her heart, the sweetest of feelings a balm to her aching soul.</p>
<p>Somehow, she knows that whatever that feeling is, it’s only going to grow.</p>
<p>A cheerful beep reaches her ears and she sees her three friends looking at her, entreating her to come closer.</p>
<p>Moments later, Poe gently places a flower crown on her head, and for the first time since she learned Palpatine blood runs through her veins, for the first time since the war ended, she laughs, exuberantly, joyfully, <em>freely</em>.</p>
<p>Then, she sets to work and within moments she’s laying a flower crown on Poe’s head, and he’s smiling at her, and that feeling, the one thrumming inside of her, alive as her own heartbeat, grows and expands, as she knew it would. But it doesn’t scare her. It’s large and all-encompassing-but-not, like the very feeling itself could hold her gently in its hands, but still leave room for her to grow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>